


The Happiness I Seek

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Dancing, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Title from Irving Berlin'sCheek to Cheek.





	The Happiness I Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majmunka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majmunka/gifts).



> Title from Irving Berlin's _Cheek to Cheek_.

"You don't think there's anything between them, do you?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed. "They like to dance, we don't. Simple as that."

"But look at them," Ron said, pouting. 

With a sigh, Harry stood. "The things I do for you." He walked toward the couple, stopping just as Hermione was dipped, her hair nearly brushing the dance floor. 

Once she was upright again, Harry said, "May I cut in?"

"Of course, Harry," Hermione said as her partner pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. She turned and walked away, presumably to go sit with her jealous husband.

"Mr Weasley was jealous, I take it?" Severus asked, reaching for Harry's waist and pulling him close. 

"A bit." Harry began to relax as they moved around the dance floor, Severus guiding him flawlessly, his body warm and firm, his scent surrounding Harry. "You make an attractive couple."

"Should we find ourselves in a situation such as this again, perhaps you might remind him that I have no designs on his wife," Severus murmured. "His best friend is another matter altogether."

"Oh?" Harry grinned. "You have designs on him, do you?"

"Oh, yes." Severus bent his head and pressed his lips to Harry's only pulling back after multiple flashes went off.

"I suspect we'll rate the front page of the _Prophet_ tomorrow." Harry kept his eyes on Severus rather than on the crowd around them.

Severus kissed him again and said, "If that's the case, I might even purchase a copy."


End file.
